Leading up to: The Gift of a Family
by shouldbewriting
Summary: Background for my fanfiction, on how their family came to be. Trust me, there's more. But deal with this for now. B&B, Hodgela, Sweets/Sparling.
1. Introduction

Quick Tidbits:

1) Hodgins has not lost his estate, Pelant is so stupid, urgh.

2) I can't tell if I mentally killed Dr. Addy, if he;s still in the looney bin, or what cause I just write him in.

3) Sweets/Sparling is a better couple I'm sorry, Daisy is annoying.

4) I probably wont have have any of the interns, not because they arent all awesome, just because it would be extremely hard for me to come up with crime solving

5) Parker's girlfriend and wife (later on), will be from my other story, Riley.

6) Speaking of that side of Booth, Rebecca is not existant. Parker lives with his dad, because I said so.

7) Cam and Arastoo will also not be in this story, its so hard to write them, cause its just urgh.

8) Do you think you'll read my story?


	2. Like A Big Family

**Disclaimer: I called Hart the other day, but you know it went straight to voicemail, 47 times. So unfortunately I don't own Bones, or any of their characters.**

* * *

Booth sat on his patio, with a beer in his hands, and looked out, at the family gathering that was going on. The sun was just setting and the backyard looked peaceful. There were 5 children running around the yard, and two teenagers sitting underneath the tree, and the mothers were talking on the picnic bench. Booth heard a sigh, and looked over as his two friends sat down in the chairs next to them, with beer as well.

"Well isn't this nice." Hodgins said.

Jack Hodgins was the man with blondish hair and blue eyes, while the other man with dark brown hair and brown eyes was Lance Sweets.

"What do you mean Hodgins?" Booth asked.

Hodgins smirked. "Well kids running around in the yard, the sound of beautiful wives gossiping, us guys drinking a beer, it's just perfect."

Sweets adds "I think Hodgins is implying he likes the idea of us all getting together. Like a big family."

Booth laughs at his friends. "I know what he means. Trust me I know."

Sweets looks off in the direction of the children. All 5 of them had gathered around the bushes. "Guys, what do you thinks going on over there?"

Booth looked over to them, and back at his friend. "Minvin's probably got them looking at some flower."

Hodgins turned to Booth. "Why do you call him that? Minvin. Makes him sound like a car."

Sweets laughed, he looked back at the group and then turned towards the teenagers, who were now coming toward the house to go inside. "Hey Parks, Riley, whatcha up to?"

Parker laughed. "Hey Uncle Sweets, we were just going to play some video games."

Sweets saw his opportunity in to the children's festivities. "You mind checking out what Gavin and the other kids are doing?"

Parker looks to Riley and she shrugs and smiles. "Sure, Dr. Sweets. I'll come with Parks."

"Thanks kids." Sweets said as the two teenagers raced over to spy on the kids.

Sweets turned back around and noticed Booth and Hodgins staring at him now. He shrugged. "Olivia thinks I'm too paranoid, always checking up on Gavin, doesn't want me to act like that as Ashley's growing up."

Gavin was Sweets's son, he was only 3, while Sweets' daughter Ashley had just been born a couple months back. The men laughed, but it was soon over powered by a loud shriek of Riley.

"Get away from that thing, all of you." The fourteen-year-old girl cried, shoving all of the children back towards their parents.

Then men ran towards the two teenagers, Riley gripping onto Parker in slight fear, while he tried not to stare at it directly. When the three reached what they were staring at, what lay before them was a dog, who had foam from it's mouth.

"What's the matter, Booth?" His wife Brennan called back, presumably alarmed.

Booth hesitated before answering turning his attention towards his friend kneeling beside the animal. "Hodgins, is there any way to tell if that things dead or possibly has rabies, or something?"

Hodgins looks while the three mothers; Brennan, Angela, and Olivia; turn their divided attention to the five children. The tallest and oldest at 5 years, was Angela and Hodgins' son Michael, whom had hair and eyes that were brown like his mother's but his skin grew lighter by the day. He was the first to speak.

"We just looked." He said defensively.

"Did anybody touch it?" Olivia asked.

The children's heads turned down the line to the smallest, a boy who was 2, Micheal's younger brother Alex. But he looked much like his father, more than his mother. Alex twisted his foot on the grass.

"Chris and Katie dared me too." Alex pleaded.

Heads where then turned to the two girls of the group. The smaller was Katie. She was Micheal's younger sister, but Alex's older. She was 3. She had dark curly hair and green eyes, surprisingly. The older was Christine, better known as Chris, she was 4. She was the daughter of Brennan and Booth, as well as Parker's half-sister. She had long blonde hair, which would turn brown, and blue eyes.

"Only with a stick that Gavin got from the bush." Chris said, raising her hands up.

Then heads were turned to the last of them. Gavin ran a hand threw his curly black hair, and just shrugged. The men then returned, with a large sack carrying the dead dog in hand, unknowingly walking into their wives interrogating their children.

"Good news, it was completely healthy." Hodgins said, smiling raising the sack in the air.

"It's dead, I wouldn't call that healthy." Riley said. She and Parker were holding hands, as they returned.

Brennan sighed and gave Booth a small peck on the cheek, curious he turned his head, but she had moved on from the subject. "Well I presume that was an exciting get together. Let's call it a day, shall we?"

* * *

After multiple protests from the children, and a couple from Sweets and Hodgins. The guests soon parted, leaving the Booth household. Parker had walked Riley home then put Christine to bed, and Booth had come into the bedroom after getting a phone call.

"Who was that?" Brennan asked, though she was clearly focused on her thoughts.

"Cam, she called to tell me about New York. Her and Arastoo are really having fun there." Booth said sliding under the covers.

"I do miss her at the lab, Mr. Vaziri was a great intern." Brennan added, her smile tilting, though neither could tell where.

"Is everything alright Bones?" Booth asked, and her smile remained momentarily at the sound of his nickname for her.

She twisted so she could face him. Looking at him with a look of confused emotion. "Booth I love our family. You, me, Parker, Christine. Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, even Olivia though I at first had mixed feelings about her. All the children, especially Gavin he's so dorky, which is weird for me to say."

Booth stopped her from trailing off. "Bones."

She nodded. "Right. I just wondered what your thoughts would be on expanding."

Booth looked her in the eye. "I don't Bones. I'm kind of tired, and I've got that big evaluation, and your article, don't you think we could wait a little while before talking about this?"

Brennan nodded again, as she turned into the covers, as he already had. "Well I would begin to show in a couple months, so I don't see how much time we would have to talk about it, about 2 maybe 3 months."

Booth shot up. "Wait, what Bones. Are you pregnant?"

Brennan looked up at him, and nodded. Then he pressed his lips against hers. "We are going to have a baby, Bones."

"We already have had one, Booth." She says, not seeing why he is overly excited about this.

"I know but another one, yikes 3 kids." Booth says out loud.

"Yes, 3 kids." Brennan repeated.

"Man do I feel old?" Booth said, turning back over, while Brennan laughed.

* * *

The next couple of months were hard, but they had finally decided on two names, one for a boy, and one for a girl. And here they were sitting in front of their friends about to tell them.

"Lillian Camille Booth." Brennan said, looking at Booth, lovingly.

"And Zachary Hank Booth." Booth said slowly.

The four friends clapped, and there were a couple awes, and one tear it was Hodgins of course. They were all emotional with the deep meaningful names they had picked.

And about 2 months after that, Zachary Hank Booth was born to his loving family.

* * *

Over the next 2 years, the two other families had children of their own. First, Sweets and Olivia, welcomed their second son, Mason Daniel Sweets. He was born the year after Zachary. While a year after Mason was born, Hodgins and Angela had their fourth child, a beautiful baby girl, Lillian Destiny Hodgins, and their large family was complete.


	3. That's My Girl

Brennan came in from the other room holding Christine. Christine had her long dirty blonde, nearly brown, hair pulled back in a ponytail, and was in a black t-shirt and blue capris. Booth looked on his phone. "It's time?"

Christine jumped out of her mother's arm and into her father's alp. "Yes daddy, it's time."

Booth rolled out of the chair with small urge. For the past 2 years, Brennan signed Christine up for cheerleading. And both parents had to be present at the first practice. Normally Zack would go, but this year he had specifically asked not to go, and Booth was not about to deny him that right. If he had a choice, he wouldn't go.

Brennan had called his grandfather, Hank, to babysit. Hank knocked on the door excited to his grandson. Zack looked up to his parents at the sound of Hank and the boy shouted hitting the floor "Foot clomps."

"Yes, very good buddy. He's starting to look like a genius." Booth said.

Brennan gloated, she gotten a bit used to it. "Well he is my son remember."

Christine ran to the door, and when she opened it, she practically threw herself at Hank. "Pops!"

Hank stumbled back a bit, and hugged the little girl. "Well haven't you gotten stronger."

Brennan welcomed Hank in, letting him sit for recovery from Christine. "Well cheerleading is a great form of exercise and it has done well for her body structure."

"Okay Bones, let's get this thing over with." Booth said pushing his girls out the door.

Booth got in the drivers seat and Bones sat next to him. Christine climbed in the third seat, because they were heading over to pick up Angela, Jack, and Katie.

Booth pulled up and they were outside the house, their two friends climbed in the second seat, while Katie sat next to Christine and they talked all about the fun stuff they could now that they were both not first years.

"Mommy!" Christine called from the backseat, remembering an earlier conversation with her mother.

"Yes sweetheart." Brennan said.

"Can I asked him now?" Christine had been patient to ask her father a question.

"I don't see why not. Daddy seems in a good mood, aren't you Booth?" Brennan asked, though the look she gave him didn't see any room for no.

"Of course. What's your question, Princess?" Booth said looking in the mirror to see his daughter.

Christine sat on her knees so her dad could hear better. "I wanna play hockey, Daddy."

Angela snarled a bit, Jack just awed, Brennan nodded, and Katie said cool.

"You wanna do what, Princess?" Booth asked, questioning his hearing.

"I wanna play hockey. Mommy said I'd have to ask you, since last year I was too little, now I'm bigger. So can I daddy please? Please." The girl begged with puppy eyes.

Booth looked to his friends for consolation but they just laughed, no help at all. He looked to his wife but she gave him a look like 'Don't get me involved, she's your daughter too' And then he looked back to Christine.

"You know what Princess. Um I'll check the prices, and with Mommy, and then we'll see." Booth got a glare from Bones.

When they arrived at the practice, Brennan asked Angela and Jack to take the girls over and she stayed behind with Booth.

"Booth" Brennan shouted, sort of, like a loud whisper.

"Where's Christine?" He said, getting out of the car.

"With Ange. You'll check the prices, you know we can afford for her to go to college twice. Why would you say that?" Brennan said, quite angry with him.

"It's just hockey, Bones? It's a little dangerous." Booth pleaded.

"Parker played it." Brennan shot back.

"He was a boy." Booth stated.

"Oh so now you're gender biased. You really are clueless." Brennan even more annoyed.

"Clueless about what?" Booth could never see her scientist rational logic, let alone a woman's deductive logic.

"She sees how unhappy you are about her in cheer. She asked me last year, I said she was too small. But she wants to do something that the two of you like. She's a big daddy's girl." Brennan said walking away.

Booth leaned back against the car, rolling over his thoughts. His little girl wanted to do something so he'd be happy. What was he gonna say?

* * *

Hank Booth sat holding his three year old grandson, bouncing him on his knee. Zack was quite enjoying the activity partially because he was telling his great-grandfather all about a science toy his Uncle Jack had just bought him. His light brown shaggy hair was flopping up and down.

"Pops, foot clomps." The three year old cried, stopping his story, patting his hands on his knees.

"What did you say sport?" Hank asked.

"Foot clomps." Zack said hopping off of Hank's lap and repeating the motion on Hank's knees.

Seconds later a small voice came from the hallway. "Pops!"

Christine came running at Hank again, much like before. Hank laughed because he was ready this time. "So did my little cheer star, make the team?"

"Pops, everyone that signs up makes the team." Christine said giggly.

"Bones will you take Zack and Chris into the kitchen?" Booth asked, motioning toward his grandfather.

Brennan nodded, taking her two children into the kitchen getting them a snack. Hank followed his grandson into the office, where the children couldn't hear them.

"Hockey, Pops. Hockey. Out of all the manly sports she could play to get hurt, she chooses hockey." Booth ranted waving his arms up and down in the air.

"Woah, slow down there Shrimp. Who wants to play hockey, Tempe?" Hank asked trying calm Booth.

"No Pops. Christine. Bones says it's because I don't like cheerleading." Booth leans his head to the floor.

"Shrimp, take it from me, knowing a few things. It's not just about you not liking cheerleading. Parker played hockey until Rebecca took him out when he got injured." Hank stated.

"Yeah, so?" Booth asked.

"Zack, as much as I love my great-grandson, isn't the sport type. He's a lot more like Tempe. You're better off finding him in the science lab than on the football field." Hank stated.

"What's that got to do with anything Pops?" Booth couldn't connect the dots.

"Who got her started on cheer?" Pops asked.

"Angela." Booth stated.

"Does she do anything with that Hodgins fella? Or your shrink guy?" Hank was attempting to get his mind going.

"Well she loves to talk about conspiracy theories. And she always wants to sit in on Sweets' meetings." Booth found that a little weird, maybe she'd grow up to be like Sweets.

"What about Tempe? And Parker?" Hank thought he might have caught on.

"Parker taught her how to play guitar. She loves to help Tempe with the family and romance parts in her books." Booth started to kind of see where he was going with this.

"When he gets a bit older, she'll find something to her with just Zack. Tempe's right you can be clueless sometimes. She wants to do something with you, just you. Something that is just yours and hers." Hank said.

Booth finally got it. Took him long enough. He is a bit clueless at times. But it's his daughter and you know you're not supposed think straight when it comes to these kinda things. He would let her be a hockey player.

* * *

It was the second week of October, cheer had ended the week before and it was Christine's first game. She had done really good at all her practices, and she even scored once against Booth when he was helping her.

The gang had been there. Brennan, Booth, Pops, Angela and Jack, Sweets, even Parker. Olivia had to stay home with Mason. Zack, Katie, and Michael Vincent came. Gavin had piano lessons. Ashley had dance, Alex had karate, while Lily was staying home with Angela's dad.

Christine was hanging out with her friend Jon from the team, as they were about to go out on the ice. He laughed at all the people cheering her name. "You got quite the family over there. You filled up like a whole row."

Christine laughed. "Most of them have never watched a game in their life."

They laughed as the team started to pile out onto the ice. The announcer's voice came from the loud speaker.

_Captain of the Ice Hawks, Number 23, Jonathon Hyde!_

Christine clapped as he skated out on to the ice with the rest of the team, she was the only one still sitting on the bench as her dad smiled at her.

_Last but not least, Assistant Captain, Number 47, Christine Booth!_

She skated out standing next to the other Assistant, Veronica. Jon skated between them. Then the game began. The team was actually pretty good. Christine was in the first period and the last. There was about 2 minutes left in the game, and Booth was practically biting his finger nails off because they were tied.

"Booth, it's her first game if she doesn't win, it's not going to be such a bad thing. She's 7 remember." Brennan said, as Booth could get very competitive especially with children's sports.

"Look guys, Steeny's got the disc." Michael Vincent called. He had been unable to pronounce her actual name when she was born, so he called her 'Steeny' but it was alright since she called Minvin. A nickname her dad came up with.

"It's actually a puck." Sweets responded.

Christine got the pass from Jon and with a nod of his head, she skated down as smacked it as hard as she could, watching her dad nervously stand and then cheer when it hit the net behind the goalie.

"Did you see that Bones, she scored. She scored." Booth had a very large grin on his face.

"Yeah, I saw it Booth. And I think they've won." She said, pointing to the score board.

The time just ran out, and Brennan was right, they had won. It was 4-3. Everyone was cheering, the parents more than the team, they were 6-10 year olds they didn't really care that they won. They had already gone to change.

"Hey Christine, um we were gonna go grab some tacos you want to come with?" Jon asked walking over to her.

Christine looked at the floor and then at him. Jon was a whole other year older than her. "My folks have dinner plans, sorry."

He nodded. "Oh well that's cool. Great job today."

After she put her stuff in a bag, and left the changing room, she was bombarded with congratulations and well dones, by the team parents, but once she saw her group she ran towards them.

Jack took her bag from her, and Booth picked her up and pulled her into a big hug. "There's my superstar."

Parker clapped as Booth had called him the same thing. "I don't know, she still might not be as good as me."

Christine smacked her older brother playfully on the arm. "Did I play good daddy?"

"You were perfect, Princess." Booth said hugging his daughter.

"Hey Booth, stop hogging her we all want a picture with the MVP." Sweets laughed.

Christine giggled. "You'll have to do it over pizza, I'm starving."

"No question who her father is. She's definitely Booth's." Angela laughed.

Christine and Jack hung back while everyone went to the car. Booth stood and watched them for a minute. Christine had been looking up at Jack firmly.

"Alright mister, pay up. 25 whole dollars." Christine said.

Jack laughed and pulled out a twenty and a five handing them to the girl, and watching her stick them in her jeans pocket and run off. As she passed Booth she smiled. "Come on Daddy. Tonight I get chilly cheese fries."

As Jack caught up Booth stopped him. "You bet my daughter?"

Jack threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, she bet me. 10 bucks if she won the game, and an extra 15 if she scored the winning goal. I was robbed."

Booth patted him on the back. "That's my girl."


	4. Big Kid Stuff

Michael bounced up and down in his seat. His bowl cut brown hair bounced with it, and his dark brown eyes had shown the 14 year old's impatience. As much as he wanted to leave, he kind of liked Earth Science because it was one of the few classes that he and Chrissie got to be in together, because she had skipped 5th grade and all. He looked over at the girl and smiled.

Christine Booth was a sight at only 13. Her long golden brown bangs fell just above her bright blue eyes, and she had the prettiest smile. She and Michael had been best friends since they were born, and the reason he wanted to get out of their so quickly was the fact that they were hanging out after school.

When the bell rang two of his friends immediately bombarded him, Andy Grant who was a year older than him, and Jon Hyde. He had met Jon through Chrissie's hockey team. He wasn't too fond of the guy, but Chrissie seemed to like him so he dealt with it.

Andy flashed a smile. "So freshman, you wanna hang later?"

Michael laughed, pointing at Chrissie who had met up with her friends Laura and Shay. "Sorry, I got plans."

Jon looked back at her and flashed a smile, and she blushed. "Hey Andy, I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to do something."

Jon made his way over to the girls, stopping to talk to Chrissie, Michael got a hard feeling in his stomach one he did not like very much.

"Hey Chrissie." Jon smiled. Michael hated that he used that nickname.

"Well, hello there if it isn't school extraordinaire." Chrissie laughed.

"Do you mind if your friends give us a minute?" Jon flashed her a charming smile.

Chrissie looked to her friends, and they nodded in understanding. "So what's up Jonnyboy?"

He laughed. "You want go get some pizza with me later?"

Chrissie blushed. "You mean like a date?"

"Yeah. How about it?" He said, placing his hand in hers, as Michael squirmed.

"I'd love to, but I have plans with Michael." She said, and Michael didn't like that she looked disappointed.

"Well, that's cool. Maybe a rain check?" Jon said, turning to his friends winking.

"Definitely." She blushed, as he walked out, and Michael came up to her.

"What was all that about Steeny?" Michael asked even though he knew.

"Jon just wanted to get pizza, Michael. I told him I had plans with you." Chrissie said, looking down.

"Michael? What happened to Minvin?" Michael asked, confused at her sudden formality.

"I just thought we should use more age appropriate names for each other that's all." She said.

"No, that's not all." Michael said stopping.

"Mikey, we're gonna miss the bus." Chrissie stopped as well.

"No, just forget about it. Forget about everything. You just go have pizza with Jonny." Michael said, turning in the other direction from the busses.

"What are you doing?" Chrissie called after him.

"I'M WALKING!" He said angrily as he turned around for a second and then facing away from her again.

Chrissie was about to go after him but Shay called for her to get on the bus, and she ran to catch up, and sat next to Jon, who held her hand, and she watched Michael storm off, kicking stones as he walked home.

He didn't know why he reacted the way he did, it's just she made him so mad. The flirting with Jon, and then making it seem like he was this big wall in their way, and then calling him just Michael. He was about a mile from the school, when he realized he was walking the complete wrong direction.

He had been heading towards the elementary school, he shrugged pulling out his phone to call his mom. He got worried at first, but then she answered on the 4th ring.

"Michael? Katie and Alex are already home, and they get out ten minutes after you." His mother said into the phone.

His little sister was in 8th, and his brother was in 6th, their middle school was connected with the High School, so he'd suspect that they would have been home by now, as it was 3:30, and he'd gotten out at 2:40.

"Sorry mom, I decided to walk, I'm over by Lily's school. I will bring her home." Michael stated.

"Okay, we will talk when you get home." Angela said hanging up the phone.

Michael walked up to the school, he watched as the four children stepped out. Ashley and Zack were talking about science, the two dorky little 9 year olds. Meanwhile Mason and Lily were in depth conversation, the 8 year old chatting up his 7 year old sister.

"Alright, kids break it up." Michael laughed.

"MIKEY!" Ashley and Mason shouted at the same time, the sibling synchronization was a little weird, but he didn't think about it much, just the fact he was in a bone-crushing hug.

"Alright I got to breathe so I can take Lily home." Michael laughed.

Zack peered around the older boy's shoulder. "Where's my sister?"

"On the bus, probably home by now." Michael rolled his eyes.

"I thought you and Chrissie were hanging out." Lily asked, puzzled.

"It's big kid stuff guys, you wouldn't understand." Michael snapped.

Booth pulled up to the teenager and the four kids, rolling down the window. "Hey, need a lift."

Michael nodded and they all got in the car, Zack and Ashley taking the third seat, and Lily and Mason sitting in the second seat, while Michael sat next to Booth in the passenger's seat.

"So kiddo, weren't you gonna take the bus back to our place with Chrissie. Your mom had arranged for me to pick up Lily." Booth said, noticing the otherwise perky boy was oddly quiet.

"Yeah, but Christine rode the bus with Jonathon Hyde." He dragged on his classmate's name.

"Oh, well Lily can play with Zack if you want to hang out now." Booth said, not particularly sure of why Michael had called his daughter Christine instead of Steeny.

"Thanks but no thanks. Told Mom we'd be home." Michael turned back towards the window.

Booth nodded and turned his attention back to the ride, after dropping off Mason and Ashley, he pulled up to the Hodgins' household. Michael and Lily got out of the car, Lily waving to Zack.

"Come on, Lil." Michael called, as the car pulled away and Lily turned running into the house.

Michael followed, and with a small slam of the door, he sighed. He threw his backpack on the chair, and went to the fridge to get a soda. He turned on the TV, kicking off his shoes, and he sat back in his dad's recliner.

About halfway through the show, he heard his sister's voice, he had slouched down into the leather chair by now, and could only get himself to sit up slightly, as she was talking to someone, she came into the room, on the phone, laughing, and then turned to him.

"What are you looking at?" He grouched at Katie.

"You're right Chrissie, he does seem a little cranky." Katie laughed.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Would you take it upstairs, I'm trying to watch something here."

"Yeah, okay bye Chrissie." Katie hung up the phone.

"Thank you." Michael sighed, turning his attention back to the TV.

Katie moved over, and stood next to her brother when he didn't budge, she stood directly in front of him. He looked up at her growling. "What the heck was that for?"

"You ignoring me." Katie stated plainly.

"What do you want?" Michael asked turning his head to see.

"You almost always jump when Chrissie's on the phone, all of a sudden you don't even make a point of saying hello." Katie crossed her arms.

"It's none of your business, Katherine." Michael stated, standing up.

"It is so my business, Staccato." Katie said, and Michael slammed his fists on the counter.

"I can get Alex to get it out of you." Katie said, starting to call upstairs.

Michael covered her mouth with his hand. "Alright. Jon asked Christine out on a date, she said no because of me, even though she really wanted to go. So I told her to go, and then walked home."

"You call her Christine now?" Katie asked.

"Only because she calls me Michael." He defended poorly.

Katie handed him the phone. "Call her, apologize."

Michael looked down at the phone and took it from his sister's hands. "Why?"

"Duh, you have a crush on her. Apologize and you can be best friends again, don't and take your chance." Katie smiled, turning around and heading back upstairs. Michael starred at the phone.

Dialing her number, he waited til he heard her pick up to speak. "Hey, uh Steeny."

He heard her laugh on the other line and sighed of relief. "Yeah Minvin."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you today. It's just you know I didn't want you to not go out with Jon, and I didn't not want you to hang out with me." He said, twisting a pencil.

"Apology accepted. Now do you understand the Earth Science homework?" Christine laughed.

"Yeah, you want help."Michael asked.

"Mikey, you're a god." Christine laughed.

Michael smiled, pulling out his homework, he was glad that they could go back to their normal selves and they could talk on the phone for hours, and he wouldn't go to bed til like 12:00. But something in him, told him that it wasn't going to snap back just as it used to be.


End file.
